User talk:Nanosoldier
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Space Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dead Space Reintegration Cover.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Haegemonia (Talk) 21:48, April 4, 2011 Message Dude, thank you for all of your help. You really know how to get an idea spread! If it weren't for you, this entire blog would still be empty and barren. Thank you, once again, for your great assistance. Captain Bradman 20:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thank you for your consideration and I understand. I have been reviewing the rules and settings. Scorpio 6, you'll never guess, was actually the name of wher eI placed the Marker of Treachery all along. This marker, can reallly get people demented, because it can trick them into betraying others among them, or believing that others will betray them. I really consider it one of the strongest Markers, rivaled only by the White Marker of Desire and the Great Marker of Infectology. Thor Vadamus 23:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Agrivated? Really? Now, look, I've posted my chapter in the RP section titled Ordinary Day at the Office, as many others have already. And the page you were supposed to link on my talk page doesn't exist. Now how come you're supposed to get agrivated? What about everyone else who's posted their 'chapters' on that page? Be a little bit more considerate, or I won't continue this RP, and boycot it too. Tazio1 23:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The 'Content' page you've created is honestly badly formated, and I don't know how I'm supposed to add extra chapters. How do I space things out? Where do I start? The 'Ordinary Day at the Office' set up was cleaner, and that was the only reason I started there. Otherwise, if I knew where and how to post, I would have gladly. Tazio1 09:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Is that better? Cause' honestly, I don't know what you think anymore. You're making my experiance with this annoying, but I'm sticking with it because I want to have fun. Tazio1 10:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, firstly, I asked how to write an RP in my last post, and I got squat. Now you answer my questions after I attempt to write the damned thing? You're an inconsistant fool, and a useless leader with this RP thing. I honestly don't care what you do with my post, but stop being an idiot. Tazio1 11:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk straight Okay, now let's sort out what's wrong with the page. The RP idea is sound and exciting, and the character set-up page an introduction page were also well done. It's just the content page which is the problem. Firstly, there are little to no instructions as to how to format each Section, chapter, etc, etc. Any first time RP members would be confused, and the Ordinary Day at the Office page would have spread a bit of confution. I imagine C.B. (Captain Bradman) started the page so that you can copy the content and sort it appropriatly on the content page. I believe it's what he ment on the RP page by 'Nanosoldier will sort everything into novels'. (Paraphrasing). Just a little bit more of a 'tutorial' would really be appretiated. It might even get more content onto the page. Now, I know I've been angry before, but only because I haven't gotten a clear answer or help before. To be fair, maybe my questions weren't clear cut either. So let's but this debarkle behind us, and make a great RP, eh? Tazio1 11:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad my post hasn't been deleted, but a tutorial would be appretiated so I don't screw up later on. The message board you mentioned sounds like a good idea, too. Tazio1 11:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! That's more like it! Tazio1 11:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) SICK! You have outdone your self sir. Nice work. Really cool! Tazio1 00:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Template edit (parameters) I made an edit to one of your templates, specifically Template:Reintegration Invite. I added to prevent the "retrieved from ..." message from popping up anywhere the template was posted. Auguststorm1945 20:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I see you've copied my "Loosing Hope"-styled RP format. It's cool. Only I don't appreciate how you didn't have the originality to write your own paragraphs.}} Asking Hey Nano. I request that you resolve this matter with Pikapi as soon as possible. http://deadspacefanon.wikia.com/wiki/RP:_Dead_Space:_Reintegration has been cited as being copied from his RP on HF. I do note the similarities and I kindly ask that you change it ASAP or resolve the issue with Pika. He has told a Wikia Administrator about this action, which I think was overkill, since this could all have been done peacefully and without outside intervention. So other intervention may take place. Please. Do what I asked.